


Family Breakfast

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Season/Series 01, but it's mostly bittersweet, the ending is good if you pretend like you don't know what's waiting for will in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Will dreams about what it might be like to live with Hannibal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/gifts).



> I wanted to write this as a gift for [levi163](http://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163) because we had discussed the topic before, and because they are always kind to me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ❤︎

Good dreams were few in the mind of Will Graham.

Nightmares grew wild and free beneath the thin veil of his subconscious. Thorns and tendrils dug into the transparency of his skin and pulled him into a world of oil slick and teeth. He felt lost in sleep.

Most nights he had to trick himself into getting there, fearful of what might be waiting for him. He let himself go to the gentle buzz of whiskey, and the warmth of his sheets on bare legs. Some nights that wasn’t enough and he found himself restless until morning- waking up dozens of times, soaked in sweat and gasping for air.

However, since Hannibal had moved in, it had gotten easier.

When Will found himself waking up early, scared and ripping the sheets from himself, Hannibal had always there to take care of him. No matter how deep his own sleep had been, Hannibal would find his way to where Will kept his towels. Sometimes he’d bring him water, too. He’d talk to him until he fell back to sleep, and made sure Will remembered who he was and where he was until he was certain of it. Will felt safe with him.

The lucky few times Will had made it through the night without incident, he’d wake up to a bed that was ice cold with emptiness. With Hannibal, even when he had risen and started his own day hours before, the bed was warm to the touch.

Will lets his fingertips spread into the crinkling sheets, taking a moment to breath deep an enjoy the smell Hannibal’s presence left. Hannibal had different colognes that he used for different occasions; the one he had worn the night before smelled of fresh wood and old teas. He smelled like comfort.

Down the hall, he could hear the hinges of the backdoor creak. Will heard Hannibal coo “Go on.” Before a stampede of paws and claws padded out the door. He couldn’t help but smile, turning himself into the sheets.

_How did I get so lucky?_

After hearing the backdoor swing shut, and feeling the roll of the morning breeze wave in, Will pulled himself from the mattress. He walked down the short hall, into his modest kitchen, to see Hannibal waiting for him.

Hannibal wore his morning sweater; a deep red knit, with just the slightest stretch of favoritism. His sleeping slacks were royal, rich, and stripped. The way he dressed for bed and relaxation used to make Will feel out of place, he remembered- with his ill-fitting, bulk-buy t-shirts and his boxers of similar style. That all went out the window when Will realized how good it was to feel the heat of Hannibal’s hand against his thigh, as Will let himself lull to sleep in Hannibal’s arms.

Hannibal became aware of Will’s entry to the room immediately. His posture perked and he smiled, beckoning him into the room with nothing but silence. Will rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and ventured to the wooden island Hannibal was stationed beside.

Hannibal had a dark cup of coffee in his hands, and a lighter one waiting on the counter-top. He handed Will the darker cup with the same soft smile his lips always held for Will- the same softened eyes that made Will’s heart stammer if he let himself get to drawn into them (and he did, often).

While Will took his first sips, Hannibal’s gaze never left him. It made him feel small, but loved. _Adored._

“What?”

Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek, and turned his attention away from his cup. Will let it settle on the counter, knowing what was next.

Hannibal whisked Will into his lips. He kissed him as slowly and as passionately as they did the first time- savoring him and exploring him. His hand moved to the nape of his neck, and Will slipped his around the solidity of Hannibal’s ribcage. He hugged him and held him, and allowed Hannibal to make him feel as though he might come undone.

\--

Will’s eyes opened suddenly. He was back in his bed, in the silver of the morning. It was all just a dream.

He rolled to his side and spatulated his fingers out in the sheets as he had done before; it was freezing to the touch from the cool winter air that worked its way through the cracks in his old home. He could hear his dogs pattering around his bed as they alerted each other to the fact that he was awake. They were ready for breakfast, and do go outside.

Will sighed with disappointment, not knowing what he expected. Hannibal didn’t live with him, never had, and likely never would.

Still, Will couldn’t help but notice how warmed his heart now felt. He turned into the sheets, smiling into them as if holding some kind of bashful secret from the rest of the room, just as he had in the dream. It hadn’t been the first time Hannibal had invaded one of his dreams, but it was easily the sweetest.

It had been ages since he felt like this; nerves fluttery and skin filled with an aching need to be held. He knew the feeling wouldn’t last him all day, so he clung to it.

Good dreams were few in the mind of Will Graham. Since meeting Hannibal, he cherished every one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925247) by [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby)




End file.
